


Dream Mask Headcanon

by o7_mysanity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Headcanons (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Headcanon, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o7_mysanity/pseuds/o7_mysanity
Summary: This is not at all related to my other fic about Dreams maskDon't take it seriously pls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dream Mask Headcanon

So u know how Dream’s mask doesn’t actually seem like it has eyeholes?  
So i had this thought,,,what if Dream has one layered x-ray vision or something and he cant control it,, and he’s really uncomfortable looking thorough the first layer of everything.....so he wears the mask so he has one layer and thats it. Idk. Dont judge me. But then theres like this hole, why doesn't he make it just cover his eyes and not his whole face, well yea the iNsECurItY thing should i write a story about this?

**Author's Note:**

> 👁👄👁


End file.
